


i feel like i've been blown apart

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: Stiles has a tongue and a mouth that won't quit.





	i feel like i've been blown apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Merril Bainbridge song ‘Mouth’ because who else in this fandom is going to title songs after obscure 90s Australian pop hits?

Scott was holding onto his thighs like they were a lifeline, like they were a tether to reality. He wasn’t sure he believed in higher powers, but he was thankful to every and any combination that might exist that he had the flexibility and endurance to maintain this pose. His fingers had only slipped twice, becoming sweat-slick and cramped. When that had happened, he’d had to put his feet flat on the mattress and Stiles had glanced up at him with honeyed eyes and deep pink swollen lips.

“You okay, Scotty?” Stiles had said, voice raspy, immediately licking his lips, and all Scott had been able to do was nod because words had escaped him. He’d zeroed in on Stiles’ tongue – the source of his endless suffering and delight. Stiles had stroked the insides of his thighs and Scott had stared at beads of perspiration dripping down the bridge of his nose, matting his hair to his forehead. 

Scott was holding his legs wide now, watching the top of Stiles’ head as Stiles tongued him open. Stiles’ tongue was wide rather than pointed, and he’d complained about it because he’d thought Scott wouldn’t enjoy that, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Scott was obsessed with the way Stiles laved at him with broad, firm strokes, licking his hole all over. He lived for the moments when Stiles had worked him so well he could take the thick push of Stiles’ tongue into him with nothing but a shocky grunt.

Stiles was moaning deeply as he ate Scott out, occasionally pulling back and blowing quickly-cooled breaths against him and pressing kisses to his thighs. When he’d resumed rimming Scott, he’d slide even deeper, his nose pressing into a spot at the base of Scott’s balls that made Scott squirm. Other times, he’d lick strong and all-consuming from Scott’s taint to the tip of his dick, then suck Scott down, cheeks hollowed.

He was taking his time with it, bringing Scott close to release and then pulling off, because Scott had asked him to. Because Scott had wanted to test his limits. Because Scott loved being the center of Stiles’ attention and hyperfocus. 

Stiles had licked him wet and loose. Open for Stiles, hungry and wanting. Scott realized he’d started whimpering every time Stiles swirled different shapes against his hole. Scott thought for a mad second that he was spelling out their names. There was a muscle twitching in his abs, his balls were drawing tight. Scott could feel his control slipping. Stiles shuffled and glanced up at him again, eyebrow quirked. 

“Think you could come without me touching your cock? From just my lips and my tongue?”

Scott swallowed thickly as he thought about it, closed his eyes so he could imagine it. The visual was obscene and Scott’s cock twitched as he pictured Stiles’ steady focus as he shook apart. He opened his eyes again and stared Stiles down, as intent as he could be. 

“Maybe,” he replied. “I’d like to try.”

Stiles held his gaze and nodded, like he was making a promise, like nothing in the world was more important to him. 

Stiles stroked against the fingers Scott was using to hold himself ready for him and then ducked down and licked and licked and licked. Stiles had clearly studied what elicited the most reaction in Scott. Nothing was random. He tongued at Scott with sweeping, rhythmic pulses, setting every nerve-ending alight. He flicked his tongue gently everywhere except Scott’s hole, puffing soft jets of air over his saliva-wet skin. He urged his tongue deep and then swirled, thick and insistent, around the edge of Scott’s hole. He made greedy little moans when Scott rocked up to meet him, and soothing, low hushing sounds when Scott’s hole started to throb and his legs began to shake.

It was too much. Too many competing sensations, too much pleasure, too much pressure. Stiles licked deep and then out and up against the sensitive, thin skin of his balls and that was it, Scott grunted as he came all over his abdomen and chest in thick white ropes. 

Scott sucked in breath after breath, staring almost-uncomprehendingly at Stiles’ smug smile and glittering eyes. 

“Good?” Stiles asked, but he was teasing rather than querying so Scott pushed his shoulder with his foot. 

Stiles rolled to the side, laughing rich and low. He crawled up the bed and nuzzled into Scott’s neck. 

“I love doing that for you,” Stiles said, simply, like he was talking about making him coffee and not making him come so hard he was still shaky. 

“I have never been more thankful for your oral fixation,” Scott countered. Then he nudged Stiles, softened his gaze. “Thankful for you.”

Stiles licked his lower lip again and looked full of pride for the way Scott had to readjust himself as such a casual action brought so much sense-memory. Scott pressed his thumb against Stiles’ mouth, watched with rapt attention as Stiles tongued at the underside. 

“Please,” Scott whispered, unsure if he was asking Stiles to stop or continue. 

Stiles seemed to know. He worked his way down Scott’s body again with soft, tender kisses, and gazed at him in challenge as he sucked in his half-hard cock in one fluid swoop.


End file.
